A Christmas Royal Wedding
by Zory rock101
Summary: Shirayuki and Zen are planning to get married on Christmas day that what they decided. They think it will be so Romance to be married on Christmas. Shirayuki sitting in her room watching snow fall from the sky making the ground so beautiful shining in the sunlight. Then She heard a door slowly open, She turns her head and saw her future husband walking in the room.


**A Christmas Royal Wedding**

 **I got this done at the beginning of the Year January 16 and I can't wait any longer to post it. Sorry, it little too early for Christmas story.**

 **One-shot**

Shirayuki and Zen are planning to get married on Christmas day that what they decided. They think it will be so Romance to be married on Christmas. Shirayuki sitting in her room watching snow fall from the sky making the ground so beautiful shining in the sunlight. Then She heard a door slowly open, She turns her head and saw her future husband walking in the room. "The snow is very beautiful," Shirayuki said, looked back toward the window.

"Yes, it is," Zen said, sat down next to her and watch the snow fall too.

"In 25 day we will be married," Shirayuki said with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I can't wait to call you mine," Zen said, took Shirayuki hand in his hand.

"I love you, Shirayuki," Zen said, give her a kiss on the check. "Let go and get something to eat," Zen said, stand up and reach out his head toward Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took Zen hand and stand up. Zen wrap his arms around Shirayuki and they walked down the hallway.

"Prince Zen, Princess Shirayuki." The maid said, bow their head toward them when they walked passed them. Shirayuki was about to grab the door handle that lends into the dining room.

"Here let me get it for you," Zen said, open the door for Shirayuki.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, walked into the room and Zen follow after her. Zen pull Shirayuki chair out under the table for her and wait until she seats down to push the chair back under the table.

"It is not a problem," Zen said, sat down next to Shirayuki."This Christmas will be the best Christmas," Zen said, lend over and kiss Shirayuki on the lips.

"And that is only a week away," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I know and you will be mine," Zen said, looking at Shiryauki.

"Well, let get done eating then we can relax back in the room," Shirayuki said, picking up her fork and starting eating her food.

"Okay," Zen said, pick up his fork and starting eating his food. After a while, Zen and Shirayuki went back to Zen's bedroom and laid down on the bed.

"Zen," Shirayuki said, turn her head to look at him.

"Yeah," Zen said, looking back at her.

"I love you, "Shirayuki said, give him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Zen said, kiss her back.

"Goodnight," Shirayuki said, laid her head on Zen's chest and fall asleep.

"Goodnight," Zen said, wrap his arms around her and fall asleep. A week have passed and Shirayuki standing in front of the double door wearing her wedding dress. Shirayuki took a deep breath in and let it out when the door open. Shirayuki slowly walked down the aisle and stand next to Zen.

"We are gathered here today On Christmas Day to join Prince Zen and Shirayuki." The preacher said, looking at the crowd of people. "Prince Zen, please repeat after me. I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part."

"I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki with a smile.

"I do," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"Shirayuki, Please repeat after me. I, Shirayuki take Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part." The preacher said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I, Shirayuki take Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I do," Zen said.

"I pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." The preacher said. Zen pull Shirayuki close to him and give her a kiss on the lips.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
